


These Violent Delights

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bath Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a lieutenant in the First Order. Your job is military strategy and to advise General Hux. Although you're completely loyal to the First Order and your general, you have a habit of getting on Hux's bad side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly before the events of TFA take place. Will there be an actual plot? Who the hell knows. Definitely not me. But even if there is a plot, never fear! There will be plenty of smut to make it worth it. Also, if you can't tell, I was really tired when I wrote this.

An alarm blared annoyingly in your ear. You sat up, half blind from sleep. The alarm was familiar, but you weren’t sure why. The alarm you used to wake up was far more pleasing to hear, and as it was dark, you assumed that it was the same night you had fallen asleep. Still, without fully thinking, you pulled on some shoes and stumbled out into the hallway and followed your roommates out into the bitter cold of the Starkiller base.

While it was snowing, there was little wind, so standing outside wasn’t turning into an issue yet. Whispers of a fire drill were passed between officers. You relaxed a little. At least there wasn’t an actual problem. Nevertheless, you wished that you had nabbed a blanket or something. Your pajama pants and tank top weren’t doing much to keep you warm. Some of your fellow officers weren't fairing much better as far as clothing went. One person was even in a towel. You hoped that whatever reason you were outside was worth almost freezing to death.

“Who thought a fire drill at three in the morning was a good idea?” someone complained. You were inclined to agree. You had only gotten to your room around midnight, tumbled into bed at one, and two hours of sleep weren’t going to do you much good in the morning. The notion of simply laying down in the snow and napping was tempting -dumb, but tempting.

Someone to your right spoke up. “Couldn’t they have waited until it was warmer out?”

“It doesn’t get warmer out on the base, it just snows less sometimes,” you remarked dryly, loud enough for the others to hear and let out laughs in response.

Captain Phasma walked by, observing the troops. After a few minutes, she signaled that all was clear and everyone could return to what they were doing. You were grateful to get back to where it was warm. Hopefully you would be able to fall back asleep quickly to make up for the lost time. Once you stepped foot inside, you rubbed your bare arms briskly, standing against the wall to let the other officers pass you. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed someone considerably taller than you standing close. 

You turned to see General Hux watching you. While it was strange he hadn't announced his presence, you supposed that it was your duty as a rising officer to sometimes take initiative. 

“General,” you saluted, slightly flippant, but still respectful enough not to warrant a reprimand. “Uh, is there something I can help you with, sir?”

His gaze flickered over you briefly. “Perhaps.”

Wow, so much detail he was willing to share. You refrained from rolling your eyes. “Should I… er…,” you trailed off. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you were supposed to do here. Between sleep deprivation and being underdressed in front of your general, your brain wasn’t fully up to functioning properly.

“Should you what, lieutenant?” he inquired coolly, raising an eyebrow. “Finish your sentences or don’t speak at all.”

You held back a sigh. “Yes, general.”

“As it happens, I do require your help with something,” he continued. “Be at the meeting room in ten minutes to discuss our next move.” Although you knew better than to talk back, you couldn’t hold back the brief pained look on your face.

“Yes, sir,” you answered, taking your leave. Ten minutes didn’t leave you enough time to change into something more appropriate, so instead you went to the nearest bathroom to try and splash some water on your face. You glanced at your reflection. Even you could tell you were dead tired. How you were supposed to advise the general in this state of mind was beyond you, but being tired was better than being jobless. 

By the time you arrived at the meeting room, General Hux was already there, a map of the nearest solar system displayed around him. The darkened room did little to quench the desire of falling asleep on the nearest flat surface, yet the beauty of the holographic images in front of you kept you from doing just that. 

General Hux acknowledged you by beckoning you over. He pointed to the third planet of the solar system. "Intelligence has informed us that this is the most likely location of the Resistance at this point in time," he began. "What do you think?" 

_Yikes_ , you thought, _definitely not up to this right now_. "Uh, with all due respect, sir, I doubt anyone would choose this system for a base," you answered. 

He arched an eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back. "Interesting. Why?"

You took a step forward, now right by his side. The planet he was looking at was a dark red, orbited by three moons, all a lesser shade of red. 

"Because the atmosphere of these planets aren't capable of supporting carbon-based lifeforms, sir. They wouldn't risk losing a member of their group to the elements," you reasoned. 

"Which makes it slightly more likely that they have chosen this system," he countered. 

You closed your eyes for a moment. "Perhaps," you conceded. "But, sir, running in circles with 'what if's isn't helping our cause."

He quickly rounded on you. You leaned back to keep the distance between the two of you, unable to help the anxiety that rippled in your stomach. "You should consider if it's worth checking out, lieutenant," he griped. "If you don't think like your enemy, then you will never best them."

It took some willpower not to roll your eyes. This was a conversation the two of you had every few weeks. In the end, no one really ever won. Eventually, one of you would get mad or tired enough to go to bed. This time you swore that it wouldn't be you who quit early. Butting heads with someone who also needed to have the last word was grating on your nerves. 

"Yes, sir, I understand. But what if the information is false? We can't just waste resources on something as trivial as a 'maybe'," you argued. "And what if it's a trap? Soldiers could die!"

Hux’s lip curled. “If my soldiers are killed on the field, then it is an honor! This is what fighting a war means!”

For a moment, you considered cooling your temper, but before you could, you were speaking again. “I am your top strategist on this base! Why keep me around if you aren't going to listen to me? Without me, you’d be stuck with people who don’t know what they’re doing!” you snapped. “If you keep this up, you won’t have an army to command, general! Is that how you want to be remembered? As the man who let everyone die?”

He went deathly quiet, and you knew that if you valued your life, you shouldn’t speak anymore. Your pulse thudded in your ears as you waited for his response. Had you gone too far? You were valuable to the First Order, but you weren’t irreplaceable. If you got to be more trouble than you were worth, he could easily have you executed for treason or worse. Your hands shook as the seconds ticked past.

“I do hope -for your sake- this little outburst is due to a lack of rest and not because this is what you truly think,” he hissed quietly. “I think you need some time to reflect on your words. Dismissed, lieutenant!”

Guilt sank into your shoulders. “Sir, I-” 

“I said _dismissed_!” he growled, slamming his fist onto the top of the table. The holographs flickered out of existence. You nodded quickly and practically ran out of the room. Behind you, you could hear a few crashing sounds. If you didn't know better, you'd say it was Kylo Ren, but the reality was worse. 

Honestly, you hadn't meant to imply that he wasn't a good general. Because he was. Hux was the best of the best. You just had a different opinion from his and now you were miserable and he was pissed off. Why had he even wanted to have a meeting in the dead of night, anyways? 

Tonight definitely wasn’t a good night. When you reached your dorm, you sighed and scrubbed your hand over your face. Maybe you were actually sleeping and this was all some bad dream. What did he mean by 'dismissed' besides the obvious get out of here now? Were you fired? Panic gripped at you, but you squashed it down before it got to be too bad. 

You checked the time, swore under your breath, and climbed into bed. Sleep would solve everything. 


	2. A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get interesting in the next chapter! Thank you to all the people who've read this and to those who have left lovely comments! I apologies for any mistakes, it's getting late here and I'm tiredddd.

The next time you woke up, it was to your usual alarm. The fog of sleep shattered once the memories of only a few hours ago surfaced. You swore under your breath and lifted your sheets over your head. Maybe if you hid forever Hux would forget about what you said. Hiding was probably not an option, though.

As you got dressed, you contemplated whether or not you should go to breakfast. On one hand, you wanted food. On the other hand, Hux might be there. Running into Hux would be a whole new level of awkward -and that would only be if you were lucky. Worst case scenario: Hux would probably get Kylo’s lightsaber and skewer you.

 _Hux, Hux, Hux_ , you mocked yourself. _Is that all I can think about nowadays?_

Although truthfully, leaving the First Order would make you disappointed. You wouldn’t miss the weird hours or the constant stress, but you would miss some people. You’d miss the one doctor in sickbay who would sneak you extra painkillers on your periods, the Friday night parties held in secret, looking at Hux while he talked impassionedly about-

No. No thinking about Hux. He was mad at you.

You pushed your way down the corridors until you reached the mess hall. Grabbing at least a bit of bread and some meat would do you some good until lunch. You plate was hardly full when you sat down at an empty table, but you were too nervous to eat anything more. There was a clock on the wall to your right. Your eyes were glued to it, watching the minutes creep closer to seven o’clock.

Once seven hit, you focused on your food. You were officially late to your shift. A wry smile tugged at the corners of your mouth at the realization. You lifted your drink and took a sip.

“Why aren’t you at your station, lieutenant?”

You flinched, nearly dropping your cup. “S-sir?”

General Hux stood before you, cool, calm, and collected. He looked displeased. Then again, that was his usual expression, so it was hard to tell if you were the direct cause. “I asked you why you were sitting here instead of reporting to your station.”

And just like that, heat rushed up your cheeks. The ability to speak seemed to have been robbed from you. He peered down his nose at you while you hurriedly tried to remember how to speak English. You had a whole explanation planned to him, but now that the time to talk to him had arrived, it had vanished from memory.

“Sir, permission to speak candidly, please.”

His eyebrow lifted a fraction of an inch. You took that as permission. For a second, you dropped your gaze, but with a new sense of resolve, you forced yourself to look him straight in the eye. “General, I’m sorry for the way I phrased things last night. That was unbecoming and… I fully understand if you want another lieutenant to take my place as head of the strategic branch. I should have been more diplomatic in my ideas.”

Something akin to amusement flickered over his features. “Indeed. If -and only if- you are sincere in your apology, then there’s no need to replace you.”

You could hardly dare to believe your ears. He wasn’t firing you? But he had seemed so livid the night before. This change in attitude was unsettling. “Thank you, sir,” you answered cautiously.

“Of course, you will not go without consequences,” he added.

There it was, the grey cloud to your silver lining. You briefly wondered what he would have you do. Be in charge of the new trainees? Become a part-time janitor? Knowing Hux, it could either be something really simply or something really creative. Maybe he’d have you go out in the snow. You wrinkled your nose at the thought.

“May I know what the consequences are, General?” you inquired wearily.

“Report to your station and you’ll be briefed on what I have planned,” he retorted. Curiosity nagged at you, but you weren’t about to risk your position again over something you were going to find out soon. General Hux left the mess hall. With a fair amount of speed, you scarfed down what little food remained from your breakfast and hurried down to the library.

Officially, your position required you to report to the observation deck, but for the most part, you ended up in the library. Most of your time was spent studying war strategies and tactics. Some of it was interesting, other times, you were quite bored. Your debates with Hux were one of the few points of excitement in your life. Maybe things would be more exciting if you were to engage in a relationship with a fellow officer, yet for some reason, none really caught your attention for long.

The library was fairly empty safe for the head librarian, Officer Fisher. Thankfully, no one ever really used the library for recreation. There weren’t many -if any- fantasy or fictional books. There was a lot of history, though, and that always kept you entertained enough to not fall into a dead sleep.

You selected the last book you had been trying to read through and sat down at your favorite table in the far corner. It was away from the doors and away from the help desk. This way, it was easy to pretend you were alone in the Starkiller Base.

Without much sincerity, you opened your book and picked up where you left off. It was about the Empire’s attack on the rebel base on Hoth.

“At attention, lieutenant, your general has entered the room.”

Oh, shit. You fumbled to stand, hurriedly snapping a salute. In the process, you knocked over your book. Hux scowled at you and ordered you to pick it up. You did so immediately. You weren’t making many good impressions with him. At this rate, you were going to be on sanitation duty for a year. You mentally winced. Sanitation duty was far from your favorite. You’d rather wrestle a wampa.

“At ease,” he drawled.

Why did you never realize when he was nearby? Honestly, this was like the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours he had popped up out of nowhere. You squinted minutely at your superior. Was he some sort of ghost?

Hux glanced down at the book you had dropped. A faint look of either recognition or interest flickered over his face.

“May I ask what consequences I’m to face, sir?” you questioned, worried all over again about what General Hux had in store. Not knowing was worse than anything. Maybe that was part of the reason you wanted to advance through the ranks, so you would learn First Order secrets. Secrets bugged you so much.

“You’re to be my assistant,” he stated, interrupting your thoughts.

Assistant. The word clanged through your mind for a few seconds. What did that even mean?

“Sir, what would being your assistant entail?” you frowned.

He sank into the chair you had abandoned, his eyes focused on the book in front of him. “Nothing too morbid, I assure you, lieutenant. Just tasks that I can’t be bothered to do myself,” he replied calmly. You relaxed a little. He was the general, he wasn’t going to make you do anything unbecoming.

You nodded in acknowledgement. “What is my first task as your assistant, General?” you asked.

“Go to the laundry and pick up my clothes,” he said dismissively. You saluted and sauntered off. While you felt you were a little above being picking up laundry, being the general’s assistant must have meant something good. Maybe you’d get a promotion if you did a good job. A small smile lifted the corner of your mouth. Captain definitely had a nice ring to it.

Picking up Hux’s laundry was a far more daunting task than you had realized. While the general wore the same uniform day in and day out, he apparently had several copies of it. His bag of laundry had to weigh at least thirty pounds. It was borderline ridiculous. You had to drag the bag down the halls until you reached the elevator. While you knew where Hux’s room was, you had never been inside. This would definitely be something to gossip about to absolutely no one. Honestly, you’d think being a lieutenant would make you more friends, but it didn’t.

Hux’s quarters were much the same as yours. Part of you was a little disappointed. You had assumed that being the general of an entire army would at least entitle him to something akin to a palace. But maybe he preferred to keep the differences between himself and his officers to a minimum.

You moved further into the room, looking around for any signs of personal effects. Then something orange caught your eye amongst the sea of greys and blacks. Upon further inspection, you discovered that there was a snoozing cat laying in the middle of Hux’s bed. Hux had a cat. Interesting.

You smiled down at it kindly and gently stroked the animal. It blinked sleepily at you, but otherwise paid you no mind. No wonder Hux had so much laundry. Cat hair must get all over it.

You set the laundry near the closet. Putting it away seemed like a breech of privacy. Now that you were done, you wondered what you were supposed to do now.

The first thing you did was check out his bathroom. For the most part, you didn’t mind what kind of bedroom you had, as long as the bathroom was lavish. As a lieutenant you got your own private bathroom. Back when you were new to the Order, you had to share a bathroom with ten other people. Those were days you didn’t look back upon fondly.

As far as bathrooms went, this was more than decent. The tub took up half the room, looking as if it could hold at least five people easily. A spark of envy shot through you. Hux wasn’t exactly someone who took up a lot of physical space, he could easily share it with you.

Wait. You shouldn’t think about being in a bathtub with your superior, even in a nonsexual way.

You turned away from the tub and saw a corner that was piled in towels, all of them used. That was something you could do, you could replace them with fresh towels for him! Then he would surely be on good terms with you. Your days of butting heads with him would be a distant memory.

Once you had discarded the dirty towels, you went off to the nearest storage closet to replace them. Meanwhile, you daydreamed about thick, fluffy towels after a nice, relaxing bath. Maybe after your shift, you could indulge a little with some special soap you had purchased on your last shore leave.

A dazed smile spread across your face while you had your simple fantasy, but you focused again when you reached your destination.

You opened the closet door and immediately froze. The quiet sound of groans and flesh rubbing against flesh met your ears. Had you walked in on a couple having sex? You strained your ears to make sure it wasn’t something worse than a couple having sex. For all you knew, this was a murder or something. Although if this was a homicide, your best option probably wasn’t to linger in the doorway.

Actually, you should probably leave.

Just as you turned around to tiptoe away, you heard your name. At first, you thought you had been caught, but when you heard your name again, you knew something more interesting was happening. Logic told you to leave while you still could, but curiosity made you slip deeper into the storage closet. A couple of shelves stood between you and whoever was masturbating -that’s what was going on, you realized. Someone was touching themselves and thinking of you.

The thought sent an excited spark through you. That spark turned to ice when you saw a familiar flash of ginger hair.

 _Holy fuck, Hux is… holy fuck_. Common sense aside, you peeked over the objects that blocked your view of the man. If he opened his eyes, he’d clearly see you watching him. He was -sadly- still clothed for the most part. The only thing amiss was the zipper on his pants being down and his hair was slightly disheveled.

You decided that you could wait to get the towels until later. As silently as you could, you turned around to leave and instantly tripped over a stack of recycled datapads. The crash made Hux stop in his actions. You didn’t stick around to find out if he had seen you.

Since running wasn’t really your forte, you opted to hide in the nearest bathroom. A minute later, you heard the sound of sharp footsteps approach your hiding spot. Nervously, you held your breath, waiting to see what would happen. After what seemed like an eternity, Hux marched away. You expelled the breath you were holding.

You were safe with your newfound position of Hux’s assistant. Not only that, but you had walked in on your boss touching himself to thoughts of you.

Today was a good day.


	3. Wicked and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about how long this took me to write! I hope this more than makes up for the delay. I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I tried to proof read, but sometimes errors slip through.

You were going to fight General Hux. 

While his behavior towards you wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, he seemed to be taking great pleasure in making you do things that weren’t strictly a part of your job description. Picking up his laundry was one thing, but playing servant was a wholly other ordeal. What made things worse was that today was supposed to be your day off, yet there you were, working harder than ever. It felt like your academy days all over again. The only solace was that you got to look at Hux while doing your tasks. 

Maybe he had made the mess in his room to get you riled up. Maybe he was just messy every so often before he got around to cleaning the room. That was certainly understandable. Still, given how much he loved order -and giving orders- this was probably intentional.

“Your master is an asshole,” you mouthed at Millicent as you put away a stack of books. She rolled onto her back in response. If only he didn’t have a cat, then you’d be able to freely enjoy raging at him. How could anyone who had a cat be wholly bad? You sent a half-hearted glare towards Hux. The general was sipping tea and reading through some reports from throughout the base, obviously not caring enough about you to pay attention to your actions. Funny, you’d think that he’d at least spare a glance for you. 

So, yeah. You were going to fight Hux. 

You had been doing his errands since seven this morning. Once you had gotten breakfast, you had been informed via datapad that you were to report to General Hux’s quarters. This was the fourth time in a row you had been torn away from your regular duties. It was also the fourth day since the incident with the general. 

Within half an hour, you completed your latest task set out for you and stood against one of the bare walls. Apparently, the general wasn’t one for decorating or adding many personal touches. If a decoration didn’t serve some function, then it was unlikely that Hux had it. He did have a nice view out his window, though. The stars were coming out as the sun went down. 

“General,” you began, impatience tinging your voice. He didn’t look up from his holopad right away, something which only served to irk you more. When he was finished, he tossed the pad aside and stood up. You hadn’t expected him to get out of his chair. Was he… was he going to give you a goodbye kiss?

Wait, wait, no, that didn’t make sense. Bad thought. 

“I know it was you.” He spoke simply, without any indication as to what he was feeling at the moment. 

Your eyes widened in panic. Internally, you began to scream. So he hadn't forgotten that someone had caught him masturbating. Worse than that, he had figured out that it was you that had caught him. Worst of all, you had caught him thinking about you while masturbating. There had to be a way out of this situation, even if it meant lying to your superior. Okay, lying wasn’t the best option, but it was that or tell the truth and telling the truth seemed like a death sentence. 

That narrowed your choices down to either begging for mercy or playing innocent. 

“Sorry, sir?” you asked with what you hoped was a confused tone. Playing innocent it was.

“Security footage is a blessing, lieutenant,” Hux continued, his eyes locking you into place. 

You mentally cursed yourself for not remembering the security cameras stationed in nearly every hallway and public room. Of course Hux would check those first. "Ah, shit," you muttered under your breath. 

Something akin to dread sank through you and it took all of your strength not to show it. Kylo Ren’s temper was dangerous, but Hux’s temper was something of a legend. He didn’t get furious often, but when he did… he made Kylo look like a kitten. 

“Did you like what you saw?” he sneered.

You took deep breaths. “Honestly, sir, I didn’t see anything,” you said quietly. “I left as soon as I realized what was going on.” 

Despite your assurances, you knew that Hux wasn’t the kind of man to let his reputation get sullied, even in front of a simple lieutenant. How could you let him know it was okay without embarrassing him further? Your eyes dipped down, landing on his mouth. If you weren’t careful, he’d figure out that your thoughts towards him weren’t exactly appropriate at the moment. In fact, your thoughts towards him hadn’t been appropriate in a long time. 

Of course, Hux didn’t get to be the general of the First Order without being able to read people. No matter how good your poker face was, he would have still been able to tell what emotions you were feeling. 

“If you don’t want this, tell me to stop now,” he warned lowly, his warm breath brushing your ear. As confused as you were about his intentions, you weren’t about to tell him no, not when you’ve been fantasizing about this for months. Not when he seemed just as pleased to touch you as you were to be touched by him. 

“I’m not going to tell you that,” you whispered. General Hux didn’t verbally acknowledge your acquiescence, instead he pinned your hips to the wall. Even between the layers of clothes between your bodies, you could feel him hardening. Your teeth sank into your lip, stifling a moan. He reached up a finger and tugged your lip free before sliding the digit into your mouth. 

Almost instinctively, you ran your tongue along the leather. His pupils dilated as you sucked on his finger, coyly watching his normally white face tinge pink. Hux’s finger made a slick popping noise as he removed it from your mouth. 

“Are you always so eager to put things in your mouth, lieutenant?” he drawled. A shot of arousal coursed through you. 

“Just with you,” you replied, equally as sardonic. 

A low growl left his throat. He rolled himself against you slowly, making sure he drove every nerve between your legs crazy. If you had been a less prideful person, you’d be begging him at this point. Since you were just a tad bit proud, however, you bit back the litany of pleas. You shouldn’t be so wet already, yet there you were. You wondered if he could tell just how badly you wanted him. 

Without preamble, he began to undress you. His moves were precise and methodical, making certain to touch your newly exposed skin. Goosebumps were left in the wake of his fingertips. He teased you with barely-there touches, Small shivers made your body quake against his strong frame. Eventually, your wiggling in his arms must have frustrated even him, because the next thing you knew, you were on his mattress. 

_ Consume _ , his mouth seemed to say.  _ Mine _ , his hands whispered. 

Hux wasn’t shy about his intention to mark your skin. He blanketed your body with his, every inch of him effectively caging you. At first, his bites were barely noticeable, but the more he undressed you, the harder his teeth pinched your skin. The slight sting should probably have made you hurt, but instead, it made you almost giddy. 

After a few more marks on your neck and collarbone, Hux removed himself. The sudden chill made your nipples pucker further. You lifted yourself onto your elbows, wondering what he was doing. As he unbuttoned his uniform, he gave you an order.

“On your hands and knees.”

With energy you didn’t think you still possessed, you managed to do as he commanded. There was silence as he took in your body. Hux began to lightly trace down your spine with his gloved fingertips. Goosebumps trailed in their wake and you suppressed a shiver. 

“General, please,” you begged. “Touch me  _ properly _ .”

_ Smack _ !

You heard the sound before you felt the impact. Never in your wildest dreams -okay, maybe one or two- had you imagined he’d spank you. 

“I will touch you when I damn well please,” he said coldly. “Now spread your legs.” 

Biting back a hint of hesitation, you spread your legs widely. Now he certainly would be able to tell how aroused you were. The click of his belt being undone made you freeze. You weren’t sure if he was going to use it on you, but you didn’t want to be caught unaware if that was his intention. 

Without warning, he reached forward and shoved his fingers into your mouth again. Unsure of what he was planning, you made certain to coat the digits to the best of your ability. Instead of touching you, however, he began to stroke his cock. Although you couldn’t see, you could definitely hear the friction. A blush heated your face. This was the second time he was jerking off to you -that you knew of, anyway- within a week. 

As he continued to rub himself, he inserted a finger into your pussy. You arched your back in an effort to gain more of his touch. He pulled his finger out, but before you could protest, he slid two deep inside you. Your nails dug into the sheets at the sudden feeling. He fingered you at the same pace his hand glided over his cock. 

“Going to come on my fingers like a good little whore?” he hissed. The smooth leather on his palm ground against your clit. Through the pleasurable haze that clouded your mind, you could hear the squeak of his gloves as they became slick with the wetness that seeped between your legs. A chorus of whimpers fell from your lips as you trembled, your body convulsing with an orgasm.

The waves of pleasure hadn’t even stopped before Hux thrust his cock deep inside you. You gasped, and it quickly turned into a short wail as he rolled his hips. He gripped your waist and began to pull out. The drag of his length was almost too much to handle, you could feel every inch of him. After a few experimental moments, he found a pace he liked. One of his hands dipped between your legs to toy with your clit. The sensation caused you to moan loudly. You had forgotten your attempt to keep quiet, but honestly, who could blame you?

Hux let out a low growl, drawing you up to his chest. His pace never faltered as he shifted the both of you. This new angle hit new spots inside you. You whined and gripped his wrist and he continued to thumb at your clit. Familiar sparks of pleasure flared. Your entire body went taut as you clenched around his cock.

“Good girl,” he grit out, his hold on your waist tightening. There would definitely be bruises if there weren’t some already. A few more staccato jerks of his body and he was gone. You hadn’t realized he was so close. Hux’s rested his forehead on your shoulder as he came. You felt overheated with him so close, but a little sweat was worth being coated with your general’s cum. 

The two of you stayed still for several seconds, and naturally, Hux was the first one to move. His fingers glided over your lower back, swiping your skin clean. Although his hands probably weren’t enough to remove the tackiness from you, you appreciated the effort. 

He was breathing slightly harder than usual, trying to obtain his usual air of composure. Within a handful of seconds, you were sitting upright on his bed, feet on the floor, and he was slicking his hair back into place. Seeing him in such a state of… vulnerability? No, calmness was a better word. Hux looked much less tense. You bit back a smile at your observation. You doubted he would like your assessment of him. While you were trying to catch your mind up to reality again, he caught your gaze.

“On your feet, lieutenant,” he ordered, looking down his nose at you. You didn’t need to be clear minded to obey your general.

“Sir?” you asked, bemused. To your chagrin, your voice was a little hoarse. You cleared your throat automatically and repeated your question. 

“Go in the bathroom and draw up a bath. You are to get in it and wait. I shall join you briefly,” he stated before picking up some reports. You were once again being ignored in favor of First Order business, but with all the events that had transpired, you couldn’t find it in you to care much. Something else weighed heavily on your mind.

You were going to get to try that luxurious bathtub.

That was almost as good as getting fucked by Hux.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, so okay, that probably wasn't the best first chapter ever, but things will improve once I figure out what I'm doing.


End file.
